Equestria Has Fallen
by smexyking107
Summary: In a Dark Apocalyptic version of Equestrias Future, Only a certain Pony can save the world, Can she survive, The Zombies, The Raiders, The Monsters, and even herself?, But can she really save Equestria? Can she Lift the light of life in Equestria back into the sky? or has Equestria really have fallen?Fan art and music to this story would be appreciated, ill give a shout out as well
1. Prologue

Prologue: Equestria, Sometime in the near future.

Rainbow Dash, The best young filer of all of Equestria and she was proud of it.

She was the bravest and boldest of all the fliers and would never stand down from a chance at competition.

She was known as the most loyal Pony of all time.

Any challenge that was presented to her would as she said "Be taken out in ten seconds flat".

Every race she entered she would win,

She was what filly's and colts would look up to for inspiration.

The only thing that was left to do, and to achieve as her life long dream was to become a Wonderbolt.

The Wonderbolts were THE Best flying team of all of Equestria they were what inspired Rainbow Dash to become a flier in the first place and as her life long plan was to become Caption and the best Flier not just young filer, of the entire Equestria.

Not only was she a awesome athlete and competitor she was super sleek.

All Stallions adored her and for good reasons to, Not only was she one of the wielders of the Elements Of Harmony and super famous but she was downright gorgeous.

Stallions used to tell tales of Rainbow Dash, Like How her almost perfect body and wings was what let the Gods themselves give her the ability to become the best filer and friends to almost all.

Her Rainbow Mane and tail were to die for some said.

But the biggest tale was the one about her eyes, The magenta eyes some said were if you starred into them would make you lose the concept of time, others say she lets her eyes take control of you so you can do whatever she says.

EveryPony loved her, but that was... before IT happened.

During the duration of all these events in My Little Pony, Rainbow Dash was at the age of 16 and begging next chapter shes 18

Things started to get stale and bad really fast

It first was a plague, NoPony knew what or how it started it just did.

Coming from the neighboring country's of Equestria. The Plague in the short time of a few months changed everything.

The once beautiful country of Equestria was now devastated The Plague killed over 1/3 of the population.

It began with symptoms from the Flu, Which quickly turned to nausea, extreme vomiting, Immune and Magic Suppression, Rashes and hair loss, Then at the last stages of it the ponys would suffer from organ failure, and there body parts would start to rot and fall off eventual the brain would go into shut down.

The ponys started to doubt that there government could keep them safe.

After a lot of ponys died on the way the Pegasuses stopped doing there jobs to care for there family, The Weather Factory at Cloudsdale started to shut down and after a malfunction blew up killing almost everyone at Cloudsdale and leaving the floating city in ruins.

After that the Weather around Equestria started to turn, The clouds turned black and dark and the sun never shinned, The cloud's rained at random times and would cause massive rainstorms and terrible Thunderstorms.

The tides would unnaturally rise and cause massive Tsunamis devastating the coast line.

Unnatural winds would howl across the day and night (if there was such a distinction anymore), sometimes it should turn into tornadoes or hurricanes.

Next was the famine... That was what hit Equestria the most.

After a perfect time in harmony in Utopia the ponys always had plenty of food and fresh water to go around but now that that line of freedom was broken all hell broke loose.

Trees started to fade and die, The farm's couldn't produce but nearly 10% of what it was supposed to wield and adding to the weather only made it worse,

Desperate times came for desperate measures as some ponys took up arms and went into the Everfree forest for a search for food... none ever came back out.

The Equestrian government started to give out handouts and maintain order but that didn't stop the riots.

that happened after the country's water supply gave way and stopped flowing and as the lakes and rivers started to get contaminated with acid rain that was the trigger.

The riots were massive, some say that even Canterlot itself had riots on its hands.

The rioters were raiding stores and houses and took everything they needed to survive the next week, Even major sites, and everypony who would look out there window would see empty streets and baron wastelands and abandoned city's, and if you did mange to catch a soul out there it was rather looking at your house or it was fighting another soul.

There were beat downs and rough fighting on the streets due to the breakdown of the society this led The princesses to establish Martial law.

Royal Canterlot guards were around and at Celesais orders were to not harm anypony, but that would not be a option as they started to patrol the streets random tear gas and shootings came from random gang ponys as many guards fell they had to start establishing strict rules with curfews being mandated and anypony with a weapon would be shot at site.

Many ponys died almost as much at the hands of there own selfs or government as natural causes.

After the strict rules were imposed and the clash between rioters and the royal guards died down, as there were almost no ponys left to riot,

The rest of the Gang Ponys ran off into the countryside and some rumors say they stalk and attack and raid at will, and some are large and powerfully some even claim to be independent from Equestria.

As the chaos started to wind down and ponys started to adjust to there new realty figures from the royal guard say that 75% of all ponys were killed that did not included missing, which made up 15% more, Only about 10% of ponys had survived and were now living under a nightmare of no end and they had to fight through everyday just to survive.

As Equestria thought it could not get any worse, The Griffins, The Dragons, and the Changelings, Started to invade Equestria with Royal Guards Spread thin they had to introduce a mandatory military training program for all ponys,

the towns that survived the down fall had developed into fortresses the Rioters had there own towns and some were still scavenging and raiding these newly built fortresses and towns.

Canterlot was invaded first by the Griffons which resulted in a loss for them as the fortresses defense were just to great, The Dragons rushed in and unlike the griffons destroyed and raided the Capitol city from the top though even they couldn't completely take it down.

The capital was finally defeated when the Changelings disguised as guards ambushed them when they were inside the city. The Battle was not known since communication with the city has all but faded but some guesses and rumors say the death toll of the "Canterlot battles" numbered to almost 250,000. Canterlot was burned to the ground, and the rest of the griffons and dragons and Changelings started to invade other parts of Equestria.

The Royal guard still kept service to the princesses however so now what was left of Equestria is now a bunch on ragged up types of fortresses with strict rules and ponys barely able to make it through the day,

It was fair to say that Equestria has fallen... No one knows what happened to the princesses but some say that the Changeling Queen has taken them for some... Well "pleasure" as she put it.

To make matters worse the victims that fell to the plague started to reanimate and as what once was a dream of fiction was now the pony's reality as zombie pony's started to reanimate and start to attack the living ponys.

Even with all these things that has happened Rainbow Dash had survived it all,

Though she wasn't the same something hit her, it wasn't as much the Terrible things that went down around her or the fact she almost got raped during the early days of the rioting, No, what really got to the strong mares heart was what this apocalypse had done to her friends.

She had no more friends... The Plague was what started it all,

Fluttershy was the first to go as her caring nature was what got her killed,

she was with so many sick ponys and animals that she caught the plague as well, Fluttershys last moments were with her friends in a overcrowded hospital in what was once "Ponyville",

She died a slow death though, She vomited and almost choked on it her mane slowly fell off and her eyes started to burn her last breath was when her heart burst leaving the Pegasuses to die her already shocked friends saw the nurses quickly take fluttershy to the mass graves the local police were help establishing.

It was traumatizing for everypony but they all new they had to move on, Tears were shed and even Pinkie didn't throw any party since it all went down in fact the Pink Party pony was who took the death of Fluttershy the worst,

she started to shrink into major depression she soon locked herself out from the rest of the world and the entire world forgot about her, She started to cut herself and her mane was now straight down and messy she was not having any sleep time her eyes were baggy and she had not eaten for days, The news came to a shock to everypony the once Great happy and cheerful pony of all, Got a Rope and Hung herself.

When the State of National Emergency was called in Twilight Sparkle was called upon by the Princess to assist in what was going on, First Rainbow Dash thought that this was a good idea, But as the news of Canterlot being burned to the ground and The princesses disappearing the thought of Twilight surviving were very slim if not impossible.

Rarity was next, The riots were Turing Ponyville to a disaster, Rarity closed up shop right as things started to get ugly, However before the Canterlot guards came to maintain order, A gang of five Ponys 2 mares and 3 stallions invaded her dress shop in hopes of finding some spare food, Rarity was never a good fighter,... She manged to kill two of them but... After they threw her down the stairs and stabbed her at least 15 times she was left to die and bleed out at the bottom of the stairwell.

Applejack on the other hoof survived almost through it all but as she was dedicated to her life's work on the farm and family that made her do the ultimate decision.

Her family was all but dead, Applebloom died of the Plague, in fact to end the suffering the family though it best to kill her, Surprisingly Applebloom agreed and they killed her,

Granny Smith fell to the famine though they still had some trees left to get apples from the royal guard took control of the farm in order to supply the town with handouts.

She was old and starving to death was better than falling to the deadly Plague,

Speaking of The guards as the days went down and the forces from outside of Equestria started to invade, Big mackintosh and along with other Stallions of the town were forced into Equestrin ranks even though Applejack tried to take out the guards they merely shoved her out of the way,

After her Big Brother was taken away nopony knows if he is alive or dead but after the hearings of the recent battles all over Equestria the answer seems to be no... Applejack fell into deep depression she in fact admitted to Rainbow dash that she planned to kill herself and almost did, But she decided against at the last second.

on the same day she ran off escaping the walls being built and into the wild, She said something like she wanted to find herself and escape this madness, She said she was sorry and said, despite the fact that it was impossible that they might meet again and she sped off.

Rainbow Dash was the only one of the Mane six that still survived, as far as she knew.

Her Weather Mansion fell apart due to the catastrophe of the weather she had to hurry out of there as fast as she could she saved her special items but her home was slowly got destroyed in front of her.

Over the weeks she lived at twilight's old house where for hours she would read and reread the titles of the Daring book series, Twilight was gone by the time the Pegasuses decided to move in.

One day a Stallion who said was under the Celestas Royal guard started to help Rainbow Dash by sneaking in some Water and Extra food for her, They started to bond since Rainbow dashes friends were rather gone or outright dead.

Though on one fatefully night he came over to her and they started to play around as they usually do, Though when he pinned her to the ground she thought it was part of the game so she laughed and said "I guess you beat me, your stronger than I thought considering your fighting the Rainbow Dash",

Though the stallion did not bulge and almost immediately started to force himself onto Rainbow Dash

but before he could do anything she kicked him right in the groin and got out of his embrace before he could charge her she got his neck and twisted it. IT was the first time she had taken a life... and when she looked at her bloody hoofs she sat at the edge of twilight's bed and started sobbing to herself.

Spike left with Twilight to canterlot so there was nopony to help Rainbow Dash.

She then joined the annual work and armed forces of Ponecity as she saw the walls get raised and the town getting rebuilt it was hardly recognizable. Rainbow Dash once the best known in all of Equestria was now some militia guard unit patrolling the sky's around ahead of the city walls. This is Rainbow Dash's Story, This is the story about a mare who can change the world is there still light in this world? Or is it permanently dead? Come with Rainbow Dash as she goes through the life when Equestra has fallen...

* * *

><p>Tell me of any spelling or grammar mistakes in this and if you guys have any OCs you want to use in this tell me,<p> 


	2. Brand New World

Rainbow Dash laid on top of her bed,

She was looking up at basically nothing just a gray roof.

The room around her had a almost depressive feel around it, It was dark and gloomy and Grey like a scene you would find when a depressed person would be in a room thinking of killing themselves.

The dorm Rainbow dash found herself in was small but it was better than what most pony's would be having.

It was about as big as a room you would find in a cheap motel.

There were two beds, a desk with a chair with papers scattered all over the top with a lamp barely illuminating it. There was a unnosy ceiling fan a bit dusty but not to much, just spinning away without a care in the world.

Rainbow dash was thinking... again, She just turned 18 just a couple of days ago nothing too much a couple of "Happy Birthdays" from some ponys in her unit and even the boss gave a little "Congratulations" and gave her some time off.

As per usual she got a basket of food with more better quality food then the old stale food the guards would give to everypony.

It was ok, though she was used to Pinkie Pies sorta party's, Oh man how much she missed those party's, not only that but she missed Pinkie Pie and all of her friends. Rainbow dash had her hoofs crossed over her chest she then looked over to the ceiling fan which was just spinning endlessly she looked at it for a good while than stared next to her and saw her alarm clock which was beeping every minute to remind rainbow dash to wake up which she did, about 30 minutes ago.

The time read 5:00 Am. This was about the time she had to wake up and go to her usual position on guard. Rainbow Dash appearance and personality was changed enormously over the past year.

She moved to Ponyville at the age of 15, And when Twilight Sparkle moved to Ponyville she turned 16 and the birthaversey that Pinkie and Cheese threw was for her 17th Birthday. Who knew that just about 2 months after that her entire world would change as she knew it.

Now after being a legal adult in the laws of old Equestria, she looked different, She still had her cyan body and rainbow mane and tail but they weren't as bright as they should be, maybe something to do with the Elements of harmony not having there effects anymore of her, or maybe the depression and trauma that followed suit after the collapse of her life, or maybe it was both.

Her personality changed the most, She wasn't as outgoing and confinement as usual, Don't get her wrong, She still would always accept a challenge when she needed to and still on some occasion kept being self confident and brags a bit.

Though overall she was still like herself but at a lower level, For example she would still accept every challenge that came up to her but she wouldn't brag as much and be so sure about herself her personality was still there though it was more depressed and lonely.

Deciding that skipping a days job would be more worse than better for her as she figured out the first couple of times she tried to ditch her morning duties and it was given a punishment of a beating.

Even though she hated to admit it to herself but she was trapped and is now being controlled. She would much rather be flying through the air and be free from all this madness but the toxic air and the weather would make that impossible even if she manged to be free from this place.

Rainbow dash slowly got out of her bed and left to her desk. The desk had a lot of useless papers, mostly on her job. Though not all of it was useless, behind all the papers Rainbow dash pushed them out of the way and looked at the site, In front of her were many photographs of Preapocalyptic times many of them were photos of Her and the rest of her friends.

She smiled just a bit as she scanned the photos in front of her One of them was Pinkie Pie welcoming her to Ponyville and birthday party.

Another was when she and Fluttershy were posing for a picture when she won the best young filers competition.

Another one was when her and the rest of the Mane 6 got there Elements of harmony and another one was when she was posing by herself with her Element on.

All the pictures always will have a place in Rainbow Dashs heart but out of all the pictures the best one was the one with all of her friends, Twilight was at the very middle standing up on her hoofs with Fluttershy at the very bottom right below her on her left was rarity with a hoof up and on her right was Applejack standing up with a hoof up winking at the camera, Pinkie pie was standing all the way up on her back hoofs with the other hoofs one being on rarity's head and the other being up in the sky and then there was Rainbow Dash she was flying up a bit with a hoof on top of Twilights head.

She started to feel tears start forming in her eyes she didnt want to cry before the job and she certainly didnt want her coworkers finding out that she did cry.

She had to clean her room up her boss was getting pretty pissed on it but being lazy had its rewards and she liked her room to be messy but knowing on what will happen if she disobeyed the bosses orders, she whould do it later today she thought.

She flew over to the door and Trotted out. Her room number was 645, and she looked down the long hallway and every few feet was a room almost identical to hers.

She was in a barracks of sorts with a lot of rooms and she was a few floors up to what was a tower there were rooms going down about 250 on a side and on the other side about 50 feet away from where she was standing had also about 250 rooms separating them was a gigantic opening going all the way down to ground leval with about every 10 feet was another level with the same design as the floor she was in.

The floor was made of iron bars and the entire barracks was run down almost dull and devoid of life.

At the opposite sides of another were offices which had security cameras which were almost omnipresent.

Rainbow dash trotted down the hallway at a regular pace when she got around half way to the other side a spiral staircase going downward toward the lower floors. The bottom three floors were where the rooms were different they weren't just rooms for regular ponys to sleep in, It was more cleaner and more with life than on the upper floors.

Rainbow dash trotted over to the cafeteria which was a run down stereotypical how a cafeteria should look like.

Dirty floors that were made from metal and had a title pattern to it the tables themselves could hold about 8 people and were circled with 8 seats connected to it, it was also made of some sort of plastic that was rusty though the entire area was still run down and old so it wasn't too unusual.

There were some bars and old set up food stands some people were willing to trade for, The money system was now almost worthless since it had no value since the Equestrian government had fallen but at least in the new city of PoneCity the system of commerce was just trading and gambling.

Rainbow dash flew into the entrance and started to trot down toward the line, Even though it was early morning the cafeteria was buzzing with life some were normal there were groups of ponys just hanging about, talking and laughing while drinking a couple of beers some were isolated and were doing something on there own (most probably there job).

Though some weren't as nice as them, On the other side of the cafeteria were a group of Stallions staring at each other furiously and then they jumped at eachother and started to beat eachother up, until two guards came in and broke it up but one stallion didn't get the memo and raised his hoofs in defense but before he could charge the guards speared him and the stallion fell on the ground blood pouring from his belly, Though as all this went on no one acknowledged it they just went on talking, The guards picked the stallion up and trotted over to the the exit.

Rainbow dash went into the line where the food was getting served the food was out like you would find in a all you can eat buffet.

The lines were regulated with long metal chains and there were three guards guarding the food just so some ponys didn't steal.

Rainbow Dash went in line and got her food with not much of a hassle, she really liked being the unique and independent sort of pony but in this new land she was seeing herself as more of a drone being more controlled and less free.

She sat down on a stool over looking a bar there were some mares and stallions talking to eachother but she just sat there with her food in front of her.

"Have Anything you want to try out this morning Rainbow dash?" The bartender said walking up to Rainbow dash,

"Um, No thanks im good for now" Rainbow dash said after giving a quick smile

"Well have a great and safe rest of the day then" the bartender then left the scene to get some drinks for a mare a couple of stools away.

Rainbow slowly ate her food in silence for about ten minutes until something tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I didn't know you woke up this early!"

Rainbow dash looked behind her and her face lid up a bit it was a mare about the same size as Rainbow Dash A green skin color and her yellow mane was almost the same as twilights.

"I would of thought you would of figured that out by now" Rainbow dash said proceeding to throwing her food away at the nearby old trash bin.

"Well I forget sometimes, you know how the Flour Dust gets things wrong from time to time"

"Well Flour Dust, we can only talk for a minute or two, I got some guard duty to attend to in 30 minutes"

"Well I got guard duty as well!, why else would I be up by now" said Flour dust.

Rainbow dash gave out a small laugh "I guess so, I wouldn't be up that's for sure, until like 1:00 Pm or so"

"Well Rainbow dash what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Flour said excitingly Rainbow dash rolled her eyes at her friends enthusiasm about work but went along anyway.

After Ponyville was renamed to Ponecity and the Royal guards started to create a new government within its walls, was when Flour dust and Rainbow dash first met.

It was more of a forced meeting than a consenting one since they both were forced to be in the same unit. Flour dust was who started to talk, Rainbow Dash did not like it at first that being in her nature to be more alone and awesome, Though as her personality has changed and being completely alone with no one forced Rainbow Dash to talk with Flour Dust.

Though after a few days they started to know a lot of eachother and that was what started a friendship between them.

Flour dust didn't have a cutie mark, but she used to. She wasn't a natural born in Ponyville, she ended up here after a group of Guards found her desperately trying to make It to any town or city.

She told Rainbow dash that the reason why she didn't have a cutie mark was because when she was bleeding out in front of the city It was because a group of raiders captured her before and started to torture her for no reason but fun they burned the skin where her cutie mark was until it was not even there anymore though during the break of night she manged to escape and run to the nearest town which was by chance Ponyville.

"Meet you outside in ten minutes rainbow dash?"

"You betcha, ill be out there in 10 seconds flat!?" rainbow dash said with pride in her voice, Flour dust gave a small laugh and trotted down a corridor.

Rainbow dash watched her friend trot away then mentally looked over the things she had to do for the day.

She trotted pass some guards and signed her name as being present and not dead.

She then trotted over to the showers which were on the other side of the cafeteria but luckily on the same floor.

Rainbow dash still didn't get used to the fact she was restrained to being with everyone she had a secret that she always kept to herself, Being the best filer and being able to say that was what ponys thought about why Rainbow dash liked flying but a secret she had always been keeping was that... it wasn't the only reason why Rainbow dash liked to fly the reason she did was the feeling she got from it the freedom to fly in the sky and be free from the constraints of life and just be able to close her eyes and fly through the air and swim in the clouds to her, it was the best feeling in the world.

Back before the Plague the feeling was only as good as Winning, and being noticed for her accomplishments but now that she couldnt fly and be free the feeling was something that she now noticed she took for granted, and she now noticed that nothing could be as great as that feeling.

She Entered Section S, and went into Area 6 and went into Hallway F. The entire area was pretty crappy but in all truth it was better than being out in the run down town, and it was even worse being out in the open world but still she was still adjusting to this new realty.

The barracks or tower was constructed like a maze almost, In the middle was a grand opening like a mall it was where most of the life went on there was a cafeteria at the back of it all which was the second biggest place with life.

Everything else was pretty dull and the farther you went into the tower the more errier and grey it became, The showers were not that far in building it would of been ten times creepier if she had to shower in a public showering area alone.

The luxury of showering by yourself and hot water were all but gone but thankfully thanks to her job she had the luxury of actually taking a shower something that even most pony's don't get to have. She walked into the showering area which also were female only (thank celesta) there were only a handful of mares and there was barely any talk but there was a couple of people small talking once in a while.

She trotted over to the edge of the showering place.

The room was hot and pretty steamy something you would find in a spa room.

There was some wooden benches to sit on and some lights that were flickering once in a while. The showers themselves consisted of a shower head connected the roof which was just grey and had some cracks.

Glass surrounded most of the shower area but the front was still open so you can walk through it, good thing there wasn't as much ponys in this area today. Rainbow dash trotted over to the edge where there wasn't anypony that could disrupt her, she went into the shower pushed a button for the shower to run and after a couple of seconds of sputtering the shower came to life and started to bring water down.

Rainbow dash looked down at the floor as the steam illuminated around her her rainbow mane got wet and was dripping down covering her eyes and face in a almost emo like fashion her eyes were closed as the water drenched the rest of the sleepiness out of her. She let the water pour on her as she thought about the rest of her day. After about five minutes she opened her eyes again and turned the shower off.

She trotted out and flipped her mane one way then the other way to get the water out of it she then trotted over to where the towels were which were at the edge of the shower room but since she chose the shower near the end it wasn't much of a hassle to get there.

There was a couple of white carts holding a bunch of used towers which were used then thrown back in to dry out naturally, she brushed herself and felt good as new.

She trotted out of the shower-room and with her morning routine she did everyday now finished, she now had to get ready for work which in all honesty she would rather not do, but in these days it is mandatory.

Rainbow dash exited the tower sanitation facility and trotted down some more endless hallways and turns and corridors the building started to fill up with ponys doing there job or going to it, a couple of stallions gave her a wave and a good morning she usually ignored that type of stuff but once in a while she would wave back.

After about ten minutes of turns and trotting she made it to her next destination, which was the change out for her guard duty.

The room she entered was rather simple but large.

It was a long chain of rooms, three to be exact. The first room Dash entered was a sign in type of room. She trotted over to a machine, she stood on it and a couple of guard's scanned the pony down on with a xray body scanner, she rolled her eyes at the unnecessary procedures but went on with them anyway,She got off it and went through the regular scanner where her documents were taken to a couple of police guards she was scanned again by the regular scanner and the results came back with a "no threat" she then was proceed to the next room she was given her stuff back as well but as usually some of the food she had packed for when she got bored of just patrolling was stolen, but even she knew that telling on a guard would give her a punishment even if the guard was guilty.

The next room was a bit different the entire area was made of wood a dark sorta texture and feel to it.

There were lines of open closets and boxes covering the sides of the walls, with each going on right next to them.

There were boxes of all kinds and some benches, the same ones that were in the bathroom in the middle of the room, that was about as 100 feet by 100 feet same as was the last room. The closets held weapons of all types with about ten on each row.

The boxes and things around the same nature held ammunition and other stuff for weapons, It also held paper and compasses and clocks and almost everything a traveler would need to set out on a adventure.

Rainbow dash was not the only one going in however, many like her were doing the same thing she was doing and it made Dash realize that she was no more a independent filer but a robot doing the same thing everyday more or less.

As ponys came in and out Dash started to get her uniform on first, Which was on the other side of the room then where the weapons were in.

She was assigned a certain uniform which was told by her officials that it was being kept in good shape, though by the looks of it, it was no different than it was left by her couple of days ago.

Uniform 232 it was standard, The suit was light enough to carry around it had a scent of leather and the suit was black and dusty.

She had a gray chest plate and her hoofs were covered as well but had some extra leg protections near the knee.

Her tail was still able to move around as well as her mane and there was a specific opening so Rainbow dash could be able to spread her wings.

Near the bottom half of her back there was a circle rope surrounding Rainbow dash's body and some openings near the side one for guns and some other extensions for other purposes like water bottles and other such things.

She then proudly put on her badge of honor, which was a gold star which said, "Rainbow dash the best young filer of all of Equestria". She was a bit famous in the town but everyone was and still is trying to survive everyday life that nopony thought twice when they looked at her.

She since then was trying to do something bold something that will make everypony remember her again, though the problem is what? What can see do most things she thought of would end up with her in jail, not because they would harm anypony but she would be tried as deserting her duties as a guard.

She went to the other side of the room to where the weapons and tools were.

She went over to locker number 232 and got out the standard guard rifle. The weapons in Equestria were that of mixed technology's most of it was based of rather late 18th century or early 19th century but some of the technology was based off in the 20th century.

The rifle was a classtic baker rifle, it was made of wood and from the muzzle to the butt it was about 45 inches it was also a flint lock rifle type.

Rainbow dash strapped the rifle over on her right side on her left side she placed her secondary weapon which was a .357 magnum revolver, Dash was especially fond of this weapon, It was passed down from a near and dear friend of hers... Applejack.

She still had hope that maybe she was still alive but that was all but a dream lost all back in time. Applejack got this pistol from Granny Smith before she died from starved she also created the pistol all by herself but Rainbow dash was especially fond of it because it was one of the only possessions left from her now dead past. It also was the pistol that saved her life more times than she could count.

One moment she thought of was when the plague victims started to come back from the dead many more ponys died that day, and she could have been one of them if she hadn't had her pistol, A couple of zombies were cornering her in a room her rifle ran out of powder to shoot and they were too many for a sword fight with, she almost died but she remembered she still carried around the special pistol she then took out and with six clean shots killed every zombie that was in the room she reloaded and went back out to help the town.

She strapped the revolver on her left side and went over to the supplies part and started to back up her saddle and pockets up.

She got a map of Equestria out. She got some canned food and two bottles of water with her, The food was already nasty and growing old but she knew that there were ponys out there who were dying of having no food so having food was a gift from celesta herself.

She took some binoculars which were equipped with night vision. The last thing she got out was her alloy knife which was a gift from her commanding caption who trusted her with it since she was now a official adult now.

It was a standard combat knife a professional one which was used by the royal guards themselves.

The Grip for her knife was almost perfect and conformable for her hoofs and the knife was a foot long and was wicked sharp. As she finished changing into her uniform and got everything she needed it was time to go out of the tower and into the outside the job of a militia guard was believe it or not one of the best jobs around in terms of pay, but in terms of safety it was really low every few days they would head out and look around outside the walls of the city and only about 1 in 5 would survive, Dash knew what was out there within her walls but what was going on beyond the control of her city was even worse and nopony would ever want to be out there alone.

She and with about 25 other ponys of all kinds moved into a elevator where the instructor would instruct them to where and what they will be doing for the days work this time the instructor was a buff and strong stallion who was a earth pony.

The doors to the elevator closed and the instructor started to go off on the safety and assignments to everypony.

Rainbow dash tuned herself out and let herself drift away in her own thoughts she wanted that feeling again off flying through the air and being free, all this dystopia would be gone.

She imagined a open field with grass and hills there would be no one to stop her it would be just her and the world.

She would swoop through the air and let the gentle breeze take her away the sun rays would warm her face as she would fly through the scene with nothing stopping her.

Though for now she was stopped and snapped from her thoughts when the elevator came to a stop and the instructor pushed a gas mask right into the chest of rainbow dash.

The air outside the tower was not filtered so the air outside would be more treacherous than it was inside.

Ponys of all types were bracing themselves and waiting anxiously for the doors to open.

Suddenly the doors gave out a Ding sound and the doors opened. Instantly dust and gas burst into the elevator a bunch of ponys started to cough and as fast as they could tried to put on there breathing masks on.

Rainbow dash gave out three coughs but as she was used to this type of weather she didn't have as much of a hard time.

The entire air was made of dust the ground below them was made of dirt with some dead scrubs and dead grass every once in the while, the dirt in fact looked almost like sand.

Looking ahead by nearly three feet would be almost be impossible, Ponys started to spread out in all directions going to where they were assigned to, Rainbow dash however went straight forward, she flapped her wings a bit to get the dust that invaded the elevator she then flew over to town square.

The main reason why she was here was because around the middle area of town was where the dust and air were filtered the most though it was still horrible it was the best that there was.

The sky was visible around the center of town the sky was a eerie brownish and a slight gold color there were no clouds visible and the entire atmosphere around the place had a almost depressive feel around it.

Though as Dash landed into the road way she started to survey the town that was once the beautiful and joy filled Ponyville.

The town itself was unrecognizable it was not even Ponyville anymore, which is why Dash was ok with it being renamed "Ponecity" cause the small tiny little town turned to a industrial military slave complex it was no way Ponyville anymore.

The tallest building was of course the tower she lived in, The tower was the best place in the city it would be even lucky for you to be in it let alone live in it.

The reason why rainbow dash was allowed in the tower in the first place was that she was known for her flying skills and urge to do the best was what made her respected to the leaders of command though her reputation soon faded as more and more of society disseminated around her and ponys had to fight to survive everyday soon nopony knew what there lives were preapocalyptic era it was only now.

Though the middle of town was where the better weather was that was not the only reason why she preferred being at this part of town.

This was where she and her friends would spend there times together, Her house was all but gone and if any of it survived it would of evaporated into thin air by the polluted air.

Before the guards would notice she was not at her post she would explore and look around at almost unrecognizable town she used to live in.

There were guards patrolling the area, there were different types of jobs for everypony being a guard was the best job out of all of them which was why Dash was so lucky.

Not only did they get a room and a permit to stay in the tower but they were able to depending on the type were able to be free and just roam around and guard, And the guards that patrolled the streets were even able to abuse its citizenry.

Dash was in the type of guard that would travel along the walls and be on the look out she wasn't the type of pony that would do anything to harm anypony else this would enable her to avoid confronting rebellious citizens cause if she didn't do anything her peers would look down at her and laugh, And she did not want that one bit.

As the day goes on the dust naturally clears a bit more and almost entirely by midday, But the atmosphere was that of a decaying world a town where everything felt gray and the entire place felt like a battle just happened.

Most houses and building were slowly decaying away there dead corpses left to rot if it hadn't all but collapsed into ruble or was at least only partial standing most buildings had served as places for homeless ponys The guards on duty didn't do much as they saw no point in picking fights with them.

The guards on duty were wearing gas masks and were equipped with tazers and M1 Grands equipped with bayonets.

Wearing gold Armour though as the days went on the shinny Armour that once represented the richness of Equestria was now a dull yellow with dirt and dust covering it. The buildings that weren't run down weren't in good shape and certainly did not have the coloring and brightness it did before.

The paint was peeling off and the buildings looked like it was about to collapse at any moment.

Cameras were present on every corner monitoring every action everypony did. Rainbow Dash visited the library since it was near where the best spot in the town was, The Tree house was also where Rainbow dash spent at least a month in and was where the unfortunate accident happened.

Though the treehouse wasn't really a tree house anymore, it was a arsenal, The Weapons smith of the town bought the plot of land the Tree by then was a dead tree with the leaves long gone, The books inside were burned for warmth or were ransacked.

So Twilights used to be home was now a gun store. Though Dash did know the Specialist very well he was a nice guy, but very strong which was what Rainbow dash liked about him.

He lived in the now arsenal store, he knew dash even before the entire Equestrian Government fell apart he would always give a couple of extra deals to her for better weapons of which was a scope for her Baker Rifle.

Rainbow Dash trotted into the store to find it with about five ponys looking at some guns most of them were guards. "Hey there Rainbow dash hows my best blue mare doing this day"

A pony said walking out of the backroom, "Jeez, Im probably the only blue mare that you talk to" Rainbow dash replied

"No I only know of about three others,Hold up Rainbow dash I got a special order coming up for some upgraded weapons for the guard how about we can talk at the end of my days work what do you say?"

"Sure, I sorta have to be on guard duty right now" rainbow dash gave a quick sheepish smile "Well don't want to be caught in that or else you'll get whipped and I don't want that done to anypony, well I got to run see a Rainbow dash"

The stallion waved a goodbye and left. Rainbow dash smile faded she let out a small sigh and took a look around.

The gun store looked no where near what Twilight's home looked like but never the less the memories of the now long gone past came flooding through her head.

She had to get out of there before she would tear up. Everyplace no matter if it gets replaced you will always know where it once stood and the memories of the distant past and lazy days on weather patrol were giving her nostalgia.

She got out of the gun store and started to trot to the left a bit. Maybe she would visit the rest of her now gone friends houses before she went on the job.

Damp houses and broken down neighborhoods were what became of ponyville she trotted down what she thought was a dirt path between about 20 houses all of which were abandoned and the vast majority were broken down.

The lights that overlooked the road were not working and every once in a while would flicker about ten times give out a few sparks than blow out.

Up ahead was the carousel boutique It wasn't a small workshop that rarity once owned it was a huge factory, smoke and smog were getting pumped into the air and many generators and machine types that Rainbow dash didn't even know the names of were surrounding the big factory building.

The building it self looked like your typical factory fumes coming from the top, made from bricks and had some huge glass windows on the walls.

Rainbow dash couldn't go in but she took in a second to remember rarity even though she was a bit annoying at times she didn't care anymore she just wanted to see her friends one last time.

The tall rusty fences with barb wire on top made the factory look almost like a prison, Rainbow dash went all the way around the factory and started trotting to her next destination.

"rarity would sure hate what happened to her store" rainbow dash thought aloud she gave a quick smile but it quickly returned to a frown.

She past by the few town houses most of which were empty but some were still open with people living in there.

She trotted next to a town house where the lights were on, rainbow dash heard screaming and loud crashes she flinched at the noise as a broken beer bottle flew right out the window and right next to her.

She ran right out of there before the screaming match got any worse.

The wind howled and the dark atmosphere made things even worse she held to her musket tight and made sure her trusty revolver was in place.

She spotted up ahead four guards going right up the road she quickly ran over between the cracks of a large store and town house the guards past by her without noticing they were just laughing and on occasion shot into the air.

Rainbow dash saw a camera near a pole on the other side moving from one direction to the other. She ran over a couple of blocks of houses towards the middle where there was more life and the lights were on and people were trading and the market place was busy with life and talking, it was more peaceful though the area was still bleak and dark and depressing at least there were ponys around.

Sugarcube corner wasn't all bakes and sweets anymore, The once bright place where ponys laughed and had a good time was now just a market food store.

Rainbow Dash missed Pinkie pies laughter and joy she brought to all of ponyville nopony would be able to bring that back.

The suicide of Pinkie was the day that the optimism of the situation seized and even though the inevitable collapse of pony kind was to occur at least Pinkie brought some light and optimism to the day but she was gone and it all went Sugercube corner was now a busy market place that was one of the main features around the town square Ponys who were lucky to get something set up shop and hoped to sell what they had for some decent food and water yet again reminding Rainbow dash on the privilege she was getting.

Nothing to see here as with every other place The original building was not here anymore and nopony would be able to even know something so much greater had existed here before.

Something caught the attention of rainbow dash before she trotted away, three royal guards ponys were all gathered toward a stand.

A match of screaming was heard and rainbow dash quietly looked at what was going on.

"You call this food!"? One of the guards ponys screamed at the court owner.

"Yes its fucking food what else is it!" The owner replied with almost as loud voice.

"Its fucking crap that's what it is" One of the guards ponys replied

"Get the fuck away from here then" The owner roared at the guards

"I think we will stay right here" The other guard smiled mischievously.

By this time a lot of pass byres were now looking at the scene unfolding this wasn't going to end well the cameras stationed all over the main market place were focused on the fight that was about to happen.

The ponys glared at eachother before anypony noticed any movement the owner whipped out a black powdered pistol and shot one of the guards point blank between the eyes.

The two guards at the side as soon as they saw there leader fall onto the ground took out there Muskets and aimed.

The owner ran right behind a line of apples being sold and started to reload his pistol.

The cameras everywhere brought out a siren as the guards patrolling order in the city started to rush toward the Market place.

One guard moved at the right while the other one stayed, The guard moving slowly tred around the apple carts and such he aimed but before he could get all the way around the Owner jumped into the air and fired into the guards chest sending him into the ground the other guard fired his musket and the owner was shot in the shoulder sending him screaming in pain to the ground.

Guards pushed some ponys aside violently and moved to where the commotion was going on.

Rainbow Dash left the area for she already knew what was going to happen.

Around the middle of town there were two new sites to Ponecity that ponyville didn't have which was A Public execution center and a whipping post.

The whipping post was a basic wooden platform with two pony holders which would keep a ponys head and hoofs from moving there was also stained blood near the pony holders repainted the dull brown that was the floor.

The Execution center was even more gruesome. Same style as the Whipping post but this time three Hanging posts were on and on each side was two other Hanging posts except these had ponys on them hanging about on the ghostly wind as birds pecked away at there already decomposing flesh.

Rainbow dash didn't want to vomit and quickly ran off to the next place in mind.

Through the run down collapse of most of the town and the gutter and backwater of the entire area Ponecity none the less was almost three times bigger than ponyville. The place was now a city filled with factory's and cameras and with a bit more technology than the village of Old ponyville.

Out of all of it most of the old houses rather were destroyed or replaced with something useful for the survival of the ponecity there was however one thing from Rainbow dash's past that didn't get town down... Fluttershys Cottage.

She missed her friend however when the plague took her she was besides Pinkie pies sink into depression was the second pony to take it the worse.

She was her friend, since the beginning there time at flight school and in Ponyville will last in her memories forever.

Rainbow dash felt depression and still did though she recovered from her friends being dead and leaving without a trace the thoughts of friendship the lessons the gang had made would last a lifetime.

The Cottage was on the outskirts of town Near the walls and nopony wanted to be near the guards on where they worked all the time so the cottage was never replaced due to nopony wanting it for business or homing.

The cottage however was not in anyway the way it looked when Fluttershy was around, The cottage was not even a house it was almost half gone the wood and hay were rotting away and the foundation was given away.

The animals went away or were hunted down all the animal's were now gone.

The waters of the rivers were now a black sewer sludge which came from the local factory's spewing Garbage from the production of Armour into the rivers which turned it into a toxic area.

The grass was now dead and brown. The winds howled once more and Rainbow dash looked once more at the once great cottage of her near and dear friend Fluttershy.

The last thing on her list was Applejacks home, of Sweet apple acres The farm however was on the other side of town and as the dust started to subside and the gloomy smog atmosphere started to take over which indicted mid day she would have to get back to her position on the job before the officers in charge figured out on her location and disappearance on the job which would result in 30 gash's from a whip at the whipping post she had seen before.

The farm besides being on the other side was beyond the walls of the city though she was able to visit it once in a while during her routine scouting missions which allowed to her to explore only within a few hundred feet of the city much to her dismay.

Whatever was left of the orchard was now just dieing dead plants in a barren wasteland that was become Equestria. The farm house and such were like most houses, broken down and all in all unusable though the sight of even the slightest gave rainbow dash memories which was all she wanted to have plus the flying to freedom. Rainbow dash flew over on top of the wall, The wall was almost 50 feet tall and surrounded the entire city, it was made of dark wood and towers at the sides with torches surrounding it were equipped with guards aiming out at the barren lands in front of them.

The towers were the classic towers you would see in any fortress small windows and such with some crossbow ponys aiming out into the nothingness.

Guards patrolled the open area in the middle between the towers which stretched for a mile or two.

Turrets of huge crossbow snipers were placed every few meters. And guards patrolling the area were equipped with the same equipment of rainbow dash as this was her job to guard the fort.

once in a while some small gang made its way in front of the walls but were shot down other times they made it inside but dispersed into the ranks among the citizens. At the north wall near the middle of it was a gatehouse and the entrance and exit of the way into Ponecity.

The north wall was most fortified with more guards and turrets and there was a tiny openings inside the walls like small windows to guard against any enemy force.

After a couple of minutes of going over to her guard position which was at the north wall she arrived just in time, The new recruits were all ready at getting assignments to where to be sent for the day, The first half of the day was spent patrolling and the last half of they day was spent (at least for the Pegasuses) to explore the areas closet to the walls.

She landed and quickly hid herself in the ranks of the guards to be sure she didn't look suspicious flying in.

She waited silently for her turn when suddenly two hoofs wrapped around and pulled her back,

"hey whats gives..." rainbow dash asked annoyed

"Its me silly," rainbow dash looked at who pulled her backward and saw that it was her friend Flour dust.

"Where were you Rainbow dash? I was at this part of the wall for a while" Flour dust helped rainbow dash up

"you know flour dust I do some I was doing what I do everyday"

"Oh that type of stuff, sorry if I made you rush" Flour dust said apolitically

"Nah its fine, it wasn't your fault anyway some guards made me move about faster, well I got other days you know"

Flour dust and Rainbow dash smiled at eachother then something broke there attention.

"You Two your going to scout the Western wall near the empty river bank",

The Unicorn in charge looked almost like the officer from her training in the wonderbolts academy.

"Lets fly Rainbow dash" Flour dust gave rainbow dash a wink before taking off to the other side of the wall. Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and knowing she would catch up walked a bit then took off toward her friend.

But as the day of the residents of now Ponecity did about there day in front of the wall. In the dark and grey clouds of the world and smog and dark yellowish dirt that was in the air around the city the almost depressing feeling around the atmosphere the ruing decay of the world ahead in a thick fog of depression and sadness a set of red eyes a couple of miles from the city came into view. Th figure smiled evilly as more figures came at his side.

"Soon the city will fall..." the figure said deeply and darkly it started to laugh nothing was going to stop this invasion.

* * *

><p>Leave your reviews! tell me of any grammar or spelling errors thank you!. Sorry for the long wait this took a long ass time, Tell me on ideas you guys have and Ocs you want in this story. have a nice daynight


End file.
